


What are communication skills in a friendship

by LR00



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Gen, Texting, this is entirely texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LR00/pseuds/LR00
Summary: Basically the title. Things that happen because teenagers cannot communicate.
Relationships: Denmark & Finland (Hetalia), Denmark & Norway (Hetalia), Finland & Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Am I going to regret this? Yes. Do I particularly care? No.

**Timo:**

How’s life?

I’m so bored right now

**Mathias:**

I am screaming

I am dying and screaming and falling into a blackhole and I’m about to die

**Timo:**

Oh no, that sounds not good.

What happened?

**Mathias:**

my brilliant mind forgot that english is a thing

so I didn’t include that in MY PLANS

you know the GREAT PLAN I MADE FOR THE HOLIDAYS

TO FINISH ALL THE WORK

**Timo:**

I mean okay yes that sucks but

You have a week? And you’ve already completed all your other work?

You have plenty of time don’t worry you’ll be fine!!!

**Mathias:**

yes but

AHHH

oh yes also I would like to take this moment to complain about LUKAS

like he’s been ignoring me for days??

**Timo:**

Wait what?

Really?

I thought you guys were pretty good friends??

**Mathias:**

yeah I thought so too but he has been ignoring me for a while

like not ignore ignore but no matter what I send he’s just like

oh

okay

…

I think i’m weirding him out

**Timo:**

I don’t think so!!

Maybe he’s just busy?

Or he might not be very good at responding to people online?

**Mathias:**

maybe

but like

he talks a lot with vlad and stuff

**Timo:**

I don’t think they talk online

Or maybe he’s just used to just listening to you when you interact in person

So he has no idea how to respond without facial expressions and stuff?

**Mathias:**

yeah maybe

it’s fine i’ll just try talking to him again later i guess

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Timo:**

So

How’s life?

Do you like your new class?

**Mathias:**

oh

no

not really

well you know how i asked berwald to sit near me

so that I could have someone to talk to

well he is sitting on the opposite end of the classroom

as far away from me as he can get

I swear everyone’s trying to avoid me this year

**Timo:**

What??

No they probably aren’t!!

Berwald probably thought you wanted to sit with your friends or something

Since you already know people in your class

And besides sitting separately means you get to meet new people!!!

So together you have even more acquaintances!!

**Mathias:**

hmm

maybe

actually yes you’re right 

getting to know more people is always a plus

like I think i might become friends with arthur? 

**Timo:**

Oh that’s nice…

Did you talk to Lukas?

**Mathias:**

no

I am just going to avoid him

like

I don’t know

maybe he wants to talk to me but until I know for sure

I’m just going to hide

and run

he’ll never catch me

**Timo:**

Sure…

Honestly, I think you two should like sit down

And talk through the whole thing

And become functional people

And not keep stressing out 

**Mathias:**

nah

that is very

feelings

BESIDES does lukas really seem like someone who would just sit down and talk

like oh hi mathias I hate you completely and forever now

but I shant be mean so I shall just ignore you until you give up

**Timo:**

Its your choice I guess

**Mathias:**

OH YEAH

what’s your class like

I have spilt my heart for you

and you have made things better

now I shall return the favour

like the GOOD FRIEND that I am

**Timo:**

I am actually getting along quite well with my classmates??

Like they’re all really chill people

It's definitely much better than expected :)

**Mathias:**

that is great

even if I can’t offer advice

ESPECIALLY SINCE NOT EVEN IF 

**Timo:**

Haha yeah

Its okay

I shall probably need your help soon

:)

**Author's Note:**

> (this is the grand warning that this is likely going to be trash. thank you for reading the very short chapter)


End file.
